


Dr Sexy (WORKING TITLE)

by charlottefrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A T-Bird makes an appearance, Armitage falls in lust with a pic, Kylo and Hux are already married in their heads, Kylo is shy-ish, M/M, Meet cute-ish, Millicent it the best cat in the galaxy, Mitaka is adorable and I love him, Picnics, Tailor!Hux, Tailor!Phasma, Vet!Kylo, Veterinarian AU, and then everything goes downhill, cute date ideas if you are already madly in love and married despite it being your first date, fashion advice from two done gay ladies aka Rey and Phasma, lots of medially sound advice and info, written by a vet tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: There's a lot of things in the world Armitage would rather do than take Millicent to the vet. Change the oil in his car for example. Or perform surgery on a very much awake hyena. So he limits the visits to the absolute bare minimum. Not only because Millicent hates going, but also because he feels sorry for the poor staff who have to handle Millicent in her most feral form.But then his luck runs out and he has to take her to the surgery. Or has it? Because as it turns out a new vet is in town and that vet is not only really good with cats but also quite handsome and charming. Neither Millicent nor Armitage ever stood a chance against Dr. Kylo Organa.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 139
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, it me again! Sorry for the lack of stories in the past few months! I started uni (vet med) and moved (to Berlin) and have to study a lot (anatomy mainly). BUT I still am thinking about doing something for Christmas/Advent calendar-thingy. IDK how or when and what exactly (i’m thinking 500 word drabbles?). 
> 
> This is what I’ve been working on for the past few weeks/months: My third KBB fic and something REAL close to my heart bc there’s vet med in it! Everything written in this story regarding any veterinarian subject is what I personally learned during my apprenticeship and/or with specialist vets during my clinic time. So yes, this is scientifically accurate and yes i researched it all to make it proper.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy this story. Big big thank you to Elviscl for their AMAZING artwork, cute tunic ideas and absolutely ravishingly beautiful colour pallets (and smothering sexual tension, more on that later) in her art.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from his business trip, Armitage comes home to find Millicent in her usual high spirits. But something is off, even Phasma confirms it. So despite everything Armitage has to take Millicent to Dr. Snoke, knowing fully well that neither of them will enjoy it. As luck has it however, he's getting a ver nice, very good looking surprise.

When Armitage turned his keys, he fully expected an onslaught by his cat, but to his utter surprise he heard soft voices and music in the living room. Only one pair of shoes, shiny red brogues, sitting perfectly straight on his persian rug. 

“Phas? Are you by any chance hogging my flat screen again?” Armitage called out as he set down his carrier bag and put his keys into one of the drawers of his secretary desk. 

“The picture’s a lot better than in my girlfriend’s flat,” Phasma called back, apparently not even bothering to get up to greet Armitage

He scoffed and hung his jacket into the closet before taking his shoes off. Finally he heard the sound of Millie hurtling down the corridor. She looked at him, her tail high in the air with the ever prominent hooked end. Sitting down right in front of him she mewled loudly, accusingly. 

“I’m sorry baby, but this time it was really necessary,” Armitage said. “I promise next time won’t be so long my dear.” 

He bent down and stretched one hand toward her. Ever suspicious, she sniffed at his fingers before she rubbed her head against the back of his hand. Armitage smiled softly as his fingers vanished in Millie’s soft fur. 

“God you two are so adorable,” Phasma suddenly stood in front of Armitage, her thick arms crossed in front of her muscle shirt. 

“I haven’t seen my roommate in seven days, I am allowed to be happy to see her again.” 

Armitage rose and Millie mewled again before snuggling up to his legs and rubbing her long body along his calves. 

“Judging by your mood, last week was a success,” Phasma said and hugged Armitage. 

“Yes,” he replied, letting Phasma’s perfume elope him for a second. “How did Millie do?” 

“She was an absolute darling,” Phasma shrugged. “As always well behaved and clean. Just… She barely touched her wet food in the past few days.” 

“Yeah. I noticed something like that before I left as well, but because she has dry food always, I assumed it was only a fling of hers,” Armitage sighed. “I probably should call Dr. Snoke.” 

“That dried up cunt?” Phasma wrinkled her nose. “You still go to him?” 

“Yes,” Armitage stared at Phasma. “He’s a decent vet.” 

Choosing not to reply, Phasma walked back into the living room and, by the sound of it, started cleaning up. Armitage sighed and reached down to pet Millie’s soft head. 

“I know you don’t like Dr. Snoke, but needs must my dear.” 

Millie turned from being her usual sweet, but headstrong self to a wild animal the moment she found herself in Dr. Snoke’s office. Armitage was always utterly embarrassed about her behaviour, although Mitaka, one of the vet techs, assured it was completely fine. Even though Armitage did believe him, he still couldn’t help but feel ashamed about Millie’s behaviour. 

“I’m heading home,” Phasma came out of the living room. 

“You’re not staying?” Armitage looked at her with surprise. 

“Nah,” she kissed his cheek. “My girlfriend was already pretty cross that I would be cat sitting alone today.” 

“Please don’t tell me you brought your newest conquest here and fucked her somewhere in my flat.” 

“I would never do that!” Phasma sounded genuinely offended. “We only watched a few movies and went apeshit with your wine collection.” 

“As long as you didn’t drink all of it,” Armitage sighed. 

“See it as my payment,” Phasma stood up from where she had tied her shoes. “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Armitage replied and hugged her again. “Get home safe!” 

“I will,” Phasma smiled and grabbed her jacket before stepping out of the flat. 

“Well baby,” Armitage looked down on Millie. “To the more unpleasant things in life.” 

Pulling out his phone, Armitage walked into the bathroom to wash his hands. He saw about thirty messages from grindr, which he was in no mood to reply to. While he washed his hands, he wondered why he let Phasma talk him into installing and signing up for grindr in the first place. Deep down he it would be smarter if he just deleted the app, but somehow he never did. 

He grabbed his phone from the sideboard above the sink and searched through his contacts as he made his way into the kitchen. Pressing the phone to his cheek with his shoulder, Armitage opened the fridge as he listened to the dial tone. Technically speaking he had left his fridge empty, yet Phasma had somehow managed to make it even more empty. 

With a long suffering sigh, Armitage closed the fridge. He was in no mood to go grocery shopping right now, so he’d order some take out. Grabbing his phone properly again, Armitage wondered what was taking Mitaka so long. Usually he was pretty quick to answer the phone. 

Then the voicemail kicked in. 

“_ You have reached Skywalker, Skywalker and Organa, formerly Snoke and Palpatine. Our surgery is currently closed for remodeling. If you have an emergency, please contact Jakku Animal Hospital, Inner Rim I-13, telephone 26 83 52. If you wish to schedule an appointment, you can do so online via _ [ _ www.veterinarian-ahch-to.com _ ](http://www.veterinarian-ahch-to.com/) _ . You can leave a message after the tone. Thank you for your call. _”

Armitage didn’t wait to hear the _ beep _ and ended the call quickly. He briefly wondered if looking for a new vet was the better option than to wait for the remodelling to be done. But on the other hand, if the staff hadn’t changed, they at least knew Millie and her antics. 

“I might as well give it a shot,” Armitage muttered to himself as he went into the corridor to fetch his messenger bag. 

While he waited for his computer to turn on, he drummed his fingers onto the stainless steel countertop of his kitchen island. The cool metal against his bare wrist made him shudder a little. Within a few seconds, Armitage had found Skywalker, Skywalker and Organa veterinarian surgery. 

The website was neutral, well designed and to Armitage utter surprise pleasantly easy to navigate. Large red letters informed Armitage that the surgery would open the next Monday, a mere five days from now. Glancing down on Millie, Armitage pulled a face as he considered his options. 

If he waited until then, Millie’s condition could drastically worsen. On the other hand if he decided to make an appointment later this week, some time slots might already be taken. 

“Whatever shall we do Milie?” Armitage asked his cat.

Millie looked back at him and Armitage smiled at her. Sometimes the Persian in her really did come through and she had the stupidest expression on her round, slightly flat face. 

“We’ll see when’s the next appointment, huh?” 

A mewl from Millie and she slowly made her way out of the kitchen. Still smiling, Armitage watched her leave before turning his attention back to the screen in front of him. 

Following the instructions of the online calendar, Armitage found a time slot on Wednesday morning, his day off. He immediately booked it and briefly considered writing a short message in the designated field, but decided against it.

Mitaka knew what Millie was like, so he didn’t need an explicit warning. He only hoped that the new vets were able and willing to treat Millicent in her feral state. Armitage sighed when his computer pinged. A confirmation email popped up in Armitage's email account and he clicked on it.

> From: veterinarian-ahch-to@appointments.com  
To: a.hux@firstordertailors.com
> 
> Subject: Appointment on Wed. 14th of August 
> 
> Thank you for booking an appointment with us! We’re happy to welcome you and your pet at our surgery. Please note that we only accept cancellations via email.
> 
> Your appointment is on Wed. 14th of August at 10:30 with Dr. Kylo Organa. 
> 
> We look forward to having you  
Ahch-To veterinary team 
> 
> \--This email is generated automatically. Please do not respond to this message.--

Out of curiosity, Armitage went back to his browser and clicked on the _ our team _ section. A few photos were shown and as Armitage had expected, the vet techs were the same that had worked with Snoke and Palpatine. Further down the page, he found the three new vets. 

One was a young woman with a messy bun named Dr. Rey Skywalker, a neurologist and dentist. She smiled into the camera, her eyes shining in the flash. The other Skywalker was an older man with a bushy beard and greying hair. He was a heart specialist and a dermatologist. 

Then Armitage's eyes fell on Dr. Kylo Organa. And all air went out of his lungs.

Unlike his two colleagues, Dr. Organa wasn’t smiling. But he didn’t need to. With lush dark curls and a strong jaw, Armitage instantly felt attracted him. A wistful sigh escaped Armitage's lips before he could stop himself. Dr. Organa looked as if he was about to tear his tunic apart with his broad shoulders and massive upper arms. And was there something inked on his arm, Armitage leaned in to see better. 

Millie mewled before jumping onto the kitchen counter. Strutting over Armitage's keyboard, she brushed her bushy tail over Armitage's face. 

“Yeah,” he muttered and closed the page. “You’re right baby, no drooling over people we never met.” 

Millicent looked at him accusingly and mewled again. Armitage sighed. His love life really was very sad. He’d been single for a few years now and the most action he got was ogling guys at work, but that was unprofessional.

No one wanted a tailor to drool all over them when they got a fitting. Not that Armitage would ever stoop that low, especially considering how strict Tarkin was with his employees. Still sometimes he really had a hard time when someone came in who was just downright delectable. 

The only solace he had was the fact that Willhuff’s own daughter, who worked alongside Armitage most of the time, had told him over a fancy cocktail after a work event about how she had been second from throwing her dignity and work ethic out the elegant floor to ceiling windows when Phasma met one particular customer. It had been a fairly sexy looking older gentleman with silver-grey hair despite only being around fifty years old. Armitage had agreed that he would’ve done the same if he’d been only a little less disciplined. 

He knew that Phasma found his life to be sad and uneventful. She always lectured him that he needed at least a fuck buddy. Armitage found all that to be bullshit. He was happy with his vibrator and his occasional hook ups. 

As if to prove him wrong, his phone pinged with another grindr message. 

{{|}}

When Armitage pulled into a parking spot outside the surgery, he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure what to expect from these new vets and he certainly didn’t know how Millie would react to them. And how they’d react to her. 

It wouldn’t be the first time a vet refused to treat her because of her attitude. All he could do was hope for the best outcome. As he made his way up the stairs into the first floor, he was still turning the issue around in his head. The moment he stepped into the surgery however, it was gone. 

The whole surgery had been turned around. With new flooring, new wallpaper and completely new furniture. Armitage was impressed with how much more welcoming it was. And of course, sitting at the reception was Mitaka typing on his computer. Once he noticed Armitage he smiled over the top of the counter. 

A sigh of relief escaped Armitage at seen the friendly face.

“Mr. Hux,” he said cheerfully. “How are you?” 

“Hello Mitaka,” Armitage replied and stepped closer. “Well, I’d be a bit better if I knew what’s up with Millie, but other than that, everything’s fine.” 

“I’m happy to welcome you then,” Mitaka beamed at him. “You have an appointment with our cat specialist, so let’s see how Millie likes him.” With a chuckle Mitaka winked at Armitage. “I’ll be around just in case she chooses to be a little unfriendly.

“_ A little unfriendly _is one way of saying feral and ready to kill,” Armitage replied with a sigh. “I was wondering. When… When was the surgery sold actually?” 

“That’s… Two months ago. Yeah, a little more than two months actually. It’s been a subject for some time to be honest, but no one was found that really wanted the space. With four treatment rooms and such a big waiting room… It’s hard to find someone willing to take that. You need a lot of staff to run this thing and at least two if not three vets.” 

“I didn’t know that to be honest.” 

“Ah it’s all stuff that goes on in the back,” Mitaka shrugged. “But our new vets are really nice. They came to us and asked what we wanted to improve and all of our suggestion have been taken into account when they remodelled. You’ll be surprised. We even have a cat waiting room and a seperate room for them to get treated!” 

“That sounds exciting,” Armitage smiled when he saw the happy look on Mitaka’s face. 

“Oh, it makes things a lot easier. No more scared cats when the dogs are barking and we can finally use the feliway spray we’ve wanted to try out for ages,” Mitaka nodded. 

“The spray you gave me once? Wasn’t it supposed to calm cats down?” 

“Yes, just because it didn’t work on your monster of a cat, doesn’t mean it’s useless,” Mitaka winked at Armitage.

“Don’t you get sassy with me Mitaka,” Armitage chuckled. “Save that for your husband.” 

“Ah, as if he’d be able to take more of my sass,” Mitaka winked again. “If you want, you can take a seat in the cat waiting room. It’s over there, behind that purple door.”

“Thank you Mitaka!” Armitage smiled at him one last time.

The familiar banter with Mitaka had calmed Armitage down a little. He really like the vet tech, not only for his dedication to the surgery and his incredible bravery when handling Millicent. But also because Mitaka was simply himself around Armitage. None of that customer service voice and painfully fake smile. 

Once he was seated on a chair, he leaned against the faux leather cushioning and inhaled deeply. The uneasy feeling was suddenly back with a vengeance and Armitage felt a little sick. Millie mewled from out of her carrier by his feet and Armitage sighed. The more nervous he was, the more nervous Millie would be. 

He needed to be strong for his cat. With a little bit of luck, she wouldn’t eat Dr. Organa. And with a little bit more luck he might not thirst over him too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!! there’s four more!! and all of them are full of Kylo and Armitage and Millie!! Rey and Phasma even have a few speaking roles as well!!  
Feel free to tell me idea for my advent calendar thingy if you have any!  
Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudo and drop a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! Comments motivate writers!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage is surprised, pleasantly so. Millicent adores Dr. Organa and if he's honest, he adores the man as well. However not so much can be said about the diagnosis Dr. Organa has for Millicent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTER: DR HOT  
or something. I have a thing for overly complicated AUs (some might already have picked up on that from my previous stories) and slow burn (Oh yeah babey) so this will definitely set the tone for the story. And I have a thing for Armitage and Kylo being messes.

After fiddling with his phone for a few minutes, Armitage jerked out of his daydream when a door opened. It wasn’t the purple one he entered the cat waiting room, it was a simple brown door with a milk glass window in it. 

In the doorway was Dr. Organa in a dark blue tunic with a paw print design. In person he was even more handsome and intimidating than in the picture, but the moment his eyes settled on Armitage, a professional smile spread over his features.

“Mr. Hux?” He asked, despite Armitage being the only one in the waiting room. 

“Yes,” Armitage nodded and picked up Milie in her carrier. 

“I’m Dr. Organa, nice to meet you.” 

The two men shook hands and Armitage was momentarily distracted by the strength of Dr. Organa’s fingers. Then Dr. Organa motioned for Armitage to step into the room and Armitage was forced to focus on the task at hand. 

“I understand that Millicent has experienced some problems with eating in the past few weeks,” Dr. Organa said while Armitage placed the carrier on the examination table. 

“Yes. I was away on business for a bit and my friend looked after her. She told me that Millie left her wet food in the bowl, something I’ve observed in the past few days as well. But she wolfs down her dry food like always,” Armitage shrugged. 

“There’s no possibility that she has eaten any kind of acidic substances? Glass cleaner? Dish soap?” 

“No. I have all cleaning supplied locked away.” 

“Okay, that’s good. I’ll have a look at her and then we will see how we proceed,” Dr. Organa opened the door of the carrier and looked inside. 

Armitage opened his mouth to warn him about Millie when his cat poked her head out of the carrier and looked around before chirping loudly. 

“Hi there beautiful,” Dr. Organa said and smiled. “Let’s have a look at you.” 

Without protesting, Millie let herself be taken out of the carrier and sat onto the table. Armitage was momentarily distracted by Mitaka entering the room, blanket and gloves in hand. His eyes widened comically when he saw Millie sitting on the table as Dr. Organa petted her. 

“I don’t believe you’ll be needing me then…” Mitaka said and slipped back out after a distracted nod from Dr. Organa.

Armitage continued watching Millie interact with her new vet. Not for one damn second she became fussy or irritated. She even leaned against him as he gently inspected her teeth, going as far as purring softly as he scratched under her chin. When he picked her up she even began to purr louder and rub her face against Dr. Organa’s face. Armitage pulled a face as he leaned onto the cat carrier. 

Whatever Dr. Organa’s charm was, it even worked on Armitage's feral cat. 

After weighing Millie, Dr. Organa sat her back down onto the table. Resting both of his hands casually on the surface on both sides of Millie, Armitage was able to admire Dr. Organa’s strong arms and of course the tattoo on his left arm. 

“What’s the verdict Doctor? Will she live?” Armitage joked.

“Surely, even though I’m sure she might try to convince you otherwise,” Dr. Organa laughed. “Millicent is a Persian and Maine Coon mix, isn’t she?” Armitage nodded and Dr. Organa mirrored the motion. 

“Well Persians have issues with their teeth due to their shortened noses. There’s just not enough space for the teeth in their mouths to properly fit all of them. Sometimes the teeth aren’t positioned as they should, overlapping each other or they are rotated towards the inside of the mouth. 

“Maine Coon cats on the other hand aren’t known to have the best teeth as well. They can have TR, feline tooth resorption, or sometimes called FORL, feline odontoclastic resorptive lesion. Meaning the roots of the teeth get degraded over time or are replaced with bone tissue. There’s two types, the first one is usually caused by inflammation and the second one… Well the jury’s still out on that.” 

Dr. Organa brushed a hand over Millie’s fuzzy head and toyed with her collar for a moment. 

“Fact of the matter is… We have to do something about it. Usually with a cat of her age I would not recommend removing all teeth, just the ones that are affected by FORL,” Dr. Organa said slowly. 

“So she needs to have surgery,” Armitage replied. 

“Yes, we need to remove the teeth that are no longer useful to her. Some have already splintered away a little,” Dr. Organa gently took Millie’s face into his massive hands and turned her head, lifting the corner of her mouth. “See there, the little pointy tooth? There’s a bit missing where the gingiva meets the enamel. Bakteria is able to get into the tooth and hurt the dentin and the pulp.” 

“I assume that this illness doesn’t happen overnight.” 

“No, it’s a slow process. But don’t blame yourself, this happens very often and it’s definitely not your fault!” Dr. Organa assured Armitage. “Frankly, my own cat had FORL and I didn’t notice for a long time because she only ate dry food.” 

Armitage sighed. 

“Still, I feel responsible for her,” Armitage replied quietly as he watched Millie rub her face against Dr. Organa’s forearms. 

“I get that. But you’re here now and you are willing to help your pet get better again,” Dr. Organa smiled at him. 

Armitage smiled back at him and nodded slowly.

“I’ll give her some painkillers and an antibiotic if you are fine with that.” 

“Anything to make her condition better,” Armitage said.

He watched Dr. Organa turn around and open some cupboards to prepare the shots for Millie. Armitage was momentarily distracted by the movement of those massive shoulders underneath Dr. Organa’s tunic. 

Clearing his throat, he inhaled deeply. 

“How much would that operation cost?” 

“Well,” Dr. Organa turned around, leaning against the counter. “I assume something around six hundred pounds. Plus the medication. It might get even more expensive depending how many teeth we need to extract.” 

“Alright. No expense spared for my darling, huh?” Armitage sighed and rubbed Millie’s head. 

“You clearly love your cat and she loves you,” Dr. Organa said softly and Armitage made the mistake of looking at him. 

Feeling his knees grow weak and his heart speed up in his chest, Armitage knew he was doomed to swoon over this man for the rest of his days. Dr. Organa smiling was the most unusual thing he’d seen and he did include Millie snuggling with a vet in that list of things.

“Do you want me to call Mitaka back in for the shots?” Dr. Organa asked. 

“Oh, I think that we’ll be fine. She’s very well behaved today.” 

“Yeah, when Mitaka told me about her usual feral nature I just had to see for myself how she was,” Dr. Organa chuckled as he petted Millie’s back. “First one.” He slowly injected a milky, yellowish solution. “This was the antibiotic. I’ll give you some pills that you should give Millie until the surgery. It’s always better to get the infection under control before a surgery. This is the painkiller, she might start drooling a little bit from it, that’s a common side effect.”

With neither injection, Millie reacted. Instead she simply sat there and looked at Armitage with big eyes, patting his white shirt with one of her paws. 

“Amazing,” Armitage said. “When she got her last injection she almost clawed Dr. Snoke’s face off.” 

“Well then, thank you for not ruining my already hideous visage,” Dr. Organa said and rubbed Millie’s head. 

“Oh don’t say that,” Armitage protested. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

And Dr. Organa blushed a little and broke eye contact. 

“No comment on the matter,” he muttered and chuckled nervously. 

Armitage opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. No flirting with the ridiculously hot vet who was also apparently super shy about his looks. 

“When can I bring Millie for the surgery?” Armitage asked instead.

“There should be a spot free next week,” Dr. Organa said. “My cousin, Dr. Skywalker junior will perform the surgery, she is a lot more experienced in that field. Why don’t we put Millicent back into her carrier and have a look at the schedule.” 

{{|}}

Armitage nervously rubbed his hands over his leg as he walked up the stairs to the surgery. Millie in her carrier mewled more than usual, probably yelling for her breakfast. 

“Sorry darling, but no breakfast this morning,” Armitage told her, just as he had told her at home and on the drive to the surgery. 

It had really hurt him when he had seen her stare into an empty food bowl. At her hurt look and distressed yowling, he had felt so guilty. Which is why he had not been able to eat breakfast himself, opting to eat something from the bakery down the street once he reached the tailor shop. 

“They are all the same.” 

Surprised, Armitage turned around to see Dr. Organa lean over the handrails one storey up. The other’s hair was disheveled and a massive grin graced his uneven features.

“Good Morning,” he said with a grin, while Armitage climbed the last few steps and stopped in front of him. 

“Morning,” Armitage replied. 

“You look nervous,” Dr. Organa observed. 

“Yes, I am quite nervous to be honest,” Armitage brushed a hand through his perfectly styled hair, fingers icy against his scalp. 

“Please don’t be, we’re going to take great care of Millie.” 

Dr. Organa opened the door to the surgery and held it ajar so Armitage could enter as well. 

“I’m certain of it, but… There’s still the possibility of losing her.” 

“Mr. Hux,” Dr. Organa began gently. “The possibility of her dying during surgery is lower than you having a deadly accident on your way to the surgery,” he sighed when Armitage stared at him in shock. “It’s merely a statistic.” 

“Yes, I understand that. But giving my cat into someone else’s care is not easy for me.”

“A lot of our customers feel that way.”

“Is the process similar to a human surgery?” Armitage asked, setting Millicent's box down on the ground.

“In some aspects yes. We’re using inhalation anesthetic, one of the best forms of anesthesia. Before that she gets an I.V., some painkillers and a basic anesthetic so she falls asleep quickly. It’s tested method and my uncle, Dr. Skywalker senior, has yet to lose an animal in surgery because of falsely applied anesthetic.” 

Armitage inhaled deeply. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and when he looked up he started straight into Dr. Organa’s dark brown eyes. 

“I’ll still worry myself sick, but I trust you, Dr. Organa. It’s just… Millie is like my only child,” Armitage admitted. 

“Honestly,” Dr. Organa chuckled. “I feel the same way whenever I have to perform surgery on my own pets. But we have very well trained professionals who will watch over Millie to the best of their abilities.” 

“I do believe so,” Armitage said and reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. “The anesthetic permission.” 

Dr. Organa took his hand off Armitage's shoulder and for a quick second, Armitage missed the pressure of the man’s heavy hand on his body. Immediately he chided himself that it was ridiculous and that he should get a grip. 

“Well,” Dr. Organa quickly scanned the paper. “A pre-operational blood test… That’s good. Do you want to keep the teeth we extract?” 

“Not really,” Armitage replied. “Why would I?” 

“Some people want to keep them for whatever reason,” Dr. Organa shrugged. “I kept my first dogs canini when I extracted them. For sentimental reasons,” he shrugged again. 

“What does one do with canini?” 

“I have them around my neck to remember him.” 

To Armitage's utter shock, Dr. Organa reached into the neck of his shirt to pull out a leather string with two massive teeth attached to it. 

“What kind of dog has such large teeth?” 

“A St. Bernhard. Really big, drooly dog,” Dr. Organa smiled wistfully.

Suddenly, the door swung open and caught Dr. Organa in the back, causing him to stumble to the side. 

“Kylo!” someone chided. “What are you doing behind the bloody door?” 

“Rey, there’s a customer,” Dr. Organa said sternly. 

“Oh, damn.” 

A young woman stepped around Dr. Organa and Armitage recognized her as Dr. Skywalker junior. 

“Sorry,” she ducked her head. “I’m Rey Skywalker, nice to meet you.”

“Armitage Hux,” Armitage shook her offered hand.

“Oh, I’ll do your cat’s teeth today!” Dr. Skywalker said with a bright smile. “This is her?” 

She knelt down to where Millie had been placed on the floor and started cooing at her. Armitage couldn’t help but smile at the scene. 

“I best get going, I have a customer come into the shop in an hour. It was nice meeting you, Dr. Skywalker. Thank you for calming my nerves a little Dr. Organa,” Armitage turned to the door. 

“Please call us around twelve. Then we’ll be able to tell you when Millie can go home!” Dr. Organa said. 

“Thank you,” Armitage said and waved before leaving the surgery. 

{{|}}

“Why are you hovering over my shoulder?” Rey asked as she set down her ultrasonic scaler. 

“Because there are no other patients for me to take care off and Luke is busy with something,” Kylo replied and sat down beside her. 

“Surely not because you really like this cat’s owner and want to make sure everything goes well?” Rey pulled her face mask down a little. 

“Was I that obvious?” 

“Totally,” Rey sighed. “But he really is quite cute to be honest. With his red hair and the super tight suit. If I were into blokes I’d be all over him.” 

Kylo choose not to reply to that. Instead he watched as Rey continued cleaning and examining Millicent’s teeth. He liked watching her, how efficient she did something he himself had no real substantial knowledge in. The way she confidently reached for her instruments and applied them, always careful not to break the cat’s jaw.

She was right though. He was a little bit obvious about his crush on Mr. Hux.

“I’m not saying it’s bad, I’m just saying it’s obvious,” Rey said. “Just a little too evident to be honest with you.” 

“Maybe so,” Kylo muttered. “I like him though he seems like a nice person.” 

Rey chuckled and rolled her eyes

“You sure it’s just that? Because you’re definitely, absolutely made eyes at him,” Rey made kissy noises and giggled. 

Scoffing, Kylo rose to leave the room, but Rey reached out and grabbed his tunic.

“Ew Rey stop smearing that bloody goo on my fresh tunic,” Kylo pulled the fabric to the front. 

“It’s just her spit for Christ sake. I have yet to remove a tooth!” Rey snapped at him. “You’re just pissed that I pointed out your adorable crush on Mr. Hux.”

“A little,” Kylo muttered and sat down again. 

“Seriously Kylo, you could do a lot worse than Mr. Hux!” Rey reached for some of her tools. “He seems super nice if not a little stuck up. And he’s got a nice butt.” 

She winked at her cousin. Kylo chuckled and rolled his eyes at her.

“You need a new girlfriend,” Kylo said. “Then you are less inclined to mess with my love life.” 

“Oh shut up,” Rey flipped Kylo off. “Unlike you I am not as up my own ass! I regularly have amazing lays with ladies I meet at clubs and bars.” 

“I don’t need to know anything about your sex life Rey,” Kylo replied and mimicked vomiting. 

She rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to work.

{{|}}

“Vet surgery Skywalker, Skywalker and Organa, you are speaking with Mitaka.” 

“_ Hello Mitaka, it’s Hux. I was wondering if you can tell me how Millicent is faring?” _

“Hello Mr. Hux, a moment please, I’m going to check on her.” 

Putting Mr. Hux on hold, Mitaka rose from his seat and walked through the corridor towards the door leading to the surgery rooms and ward. He passed Kylo on his way towards Millicent’s box. He was sorting through the massive amount of surgical tools they had bought off Snoke and Palpatine. 

“How is Millicent?” Mitaka asked him. 

Looking up from the assortment of clams and tweezers, Kylo pulled a face. 

“She’s not waking up properly. I’ve already given her anti-sedan but it doesn’t seem to have changed her status,” Kylo shifted in his seat. “With the heating pad and lamp, she should wake up soon I hope.” 

“Mr. Hux is on the phone… What should I tell him?” 

“Well, I haven’t checked up on her in a while. Let me first have another look.”

Kylo rose and walked towards the ward with Mitaka in tow. Millicent, bathed in red light, lifted her head weakly and obviously had a hard time sitting up. 

“Tell him that I will be waiting up until Millicent is awake properly and call him when he can pick her up,” Kylo said and opened the box slowly. 

“Do you want to give her another shot of anti-sedan?” Mitaka asked. 

“No.” 

“Are you sure you want to wait? Maybe it would be for the best to leave her here until the morning.” 

“And what if something happens tonight? No one will be around and if she’s at home, Mr. Hux will at least notice something’s off and will go to the clinic,” Kylo sighed and brushed Millicent’s fur. “It’s for the best to give her home when she’s mobile.” 

“Okay,” Mitaka nodded. “I’ll go tell Mr. Hux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *thrums guitar* Kylo wants some alone time with Armitage. No there won’t be sex. There won’t be any sex in this story whatsoever (unless you think explicit descriptions of cars are sexy, then yes… chapter 5 will be up your alley)  
Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudo and drop a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! Comments motivate writers!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried for Millicent, Armitage arrives at the surgery. But he has nothing to worry about, because Millicent already feels like home and has no intention of leaving the surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of angsty in the beginning, but only if you squint VERY hard. I don’t like angst in any shape or form. But there’s some Millie trying to get her dad and her doc to get a bit touchy feely.  
Also I LOOOOVE Rey and Phasma. They give me an (almost) empty canvas to yell at Armitage and Kylo as much as I want.

Armitage's hands were sticky on the steering wheel as he pulled into the parking lot. The entire day he had worried over Millie and when he had heard that in the afternoon she still wasn’t awake, he had gotten scared. 

As Armitage climbed out of the car, he saw that the windows of the surgery were dark and uninviting. His heart skipped a beat, worrying that Dr. Organa’s promise to wait up had been a joke. But then he saw Mitaka step out of the building, in civilian clothes and a bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Oh, Mr. Hux,” he said with a surprised smile on his face. “Dr. Organa is still upstairs waiting for you.” 

“Evening Mitaka,” Armitage said as he walked over to Mitaka. 

“I’ll let you in,” Mitaka held the door and Armitage stepped into the building. “The office door should still be unlocked. Just walk up the stairs and let yourself in.” 

“Thank you,” Armitage said. “You didn’t have wait up on me did you?” 

“I was finishing up some paperwork for Dr. Skywalker senior. Dr. Organa wanted to send me home, but I wanted to get it all done,” Mitaka explained. 

“Then I won’t be keeping you from getting home. Have a nice evening,” Armitage smiled and waved. 

“You too Mr. Hux,” Mitaka nodded and stepped out the door completely. 

Armitage sighed softly as the door fell shut and turned to the stairs, fingers a little clammy. 

{{|}}

Millicent chirped softly as she pranced over Kylo’s keyboard. 

“Ma’am I’m trying to write a report for the clinic, could you maybe not do that?” Kylo asked the fluffy orange tabby. 

But Millicent didn’t listen to him and instead stuck her face against his and started sniffing it. Her long whiskers brushed over Kylo’s forehead and nose and he closed his eyes. Then two large paws landed on his chest as Millicent investigated his hair closer. A little frustrated, Kylo fell back into his chair and Millicent saw that as an opportunity apparently to fully climb on his chest.

“Millicent, I really do have to get some work done here. I can’t just cuddle with you all evening,” Kylo complained and reached for the furry creature on his chest.

“Kylo,” Mitaka said from the door. “I’ll get going now.” 

“Yeah, that’s okay. You’ve stayed long. Have you figured out the paperwork for Luke?” 

“Yes. It wasn’t as complicated as he made it out.” 

“Luke’s a little bit thick when it comes to paperwork,” Kylo chuckled. 

“You two make a great couple you know. You and Millie,” Mitaka walked over to the desk and petted Millicent’s head gently. 

“She’s cute alright. Not as cute as me though.” 

“Maybe, the jury’s still out on that,” Mitaka laughed. “Get home safe.” 

“You too. See you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah,” Mitaka nodded. “Bye.” 

“Bye,” Kylo replied. “Say bye Millie.” 

Millicent mewled softly and Mitaka laughed before turning around and leaving the office. Millicent started purring and snuggled up closer to Kylo. He in turn closed his eyes and smiled. 

“You adorable little floof. What a hazard to bad mood,” he whispered and cuddled her closer. 

Kylo remained in his seat and whispered nonsense into Millicent’s ears until he heard someone chuckle. He looked up and spotted Mr. Hux. Instantly flushing bright red, he sat up. 

“Evening Mr Hux,” he said, startling Millicent out of her dozing. 

“Evening Dr. Organa,” Mr. Hux replied. 

He looked sharp in his white shirt and dark green slacks. Kylo hard a hard time focusing when he spotted Mr. Hux bending over to pick up Millicent’s carrier and he got an eye full of Mr. Hux’ shapely butt. 

“I hope this whole affair hasn’t kept you from someone,” Mr. Hux said slowly as he walked over to Kylo.

“My cats will be cross with me for staying away too long and I’m pretty sure my dog isn’t happy about the delayed evening walk, but in this family everyone has to make sacrifices,” Kylo said laughing. 

“Sounds like you have half a zoo at home.” 

“Sort of,” Kylo nodded. “I don’t know why and how, but it just sort of happened over the years.” 

Mr. Hux smiled softly and sat the carrier down on the desk. Millie blinked up at him slowly, kneading Kylo’s chest with her fuzzy paws. 

“Do you want to stay here Millicent?” Mr. Hux said and sounded a little hurt about the fact that his cat simply ignored him. 

Kylo didn’t reply and simply looked at Millicent, who looked content and cozy snuggled in his arm. With a huff, Mr. Hux leaned over the L-shaped table and lifted Millicent off Kylo’s chest. For a brief moment the tips of Mr. Hux’ fingers brushed over Kylo’s pecs. 

The brief second of contact felt glorious. Until Millicent, seemingly in an attempt to reclaim her sleeping spot, clawed into Kylo’s chest. He yelped and pulled her her long nails out of his skin. 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry,” Mr. Hux shoved Millicent into her carrier unceremoniously. “I didn’t intend for that to happen!” 

“No worries,” Kylo muttered softly and rubbed a hand over his chest. 

“Did she hurt you?” 

“It’s fine,” Kylo said. “Not the first time something like that happened. Once I had a fat cat hang from my arm, this is nothing in comparison.” 

Mr. Hux didn’t look convinced, but closed the door to the carrier just before Millicent could make her escape. 

“We… We made some x-rays of Millicent’s teeth to asses the state of her roots before we extracted her teeth. Do you wanna see?” Kylo asked, eager to distract from the uneasy situation they had found themselves in. 

“Sure,” Mr. Hux said.

Kylo turned to the computer, closed the opened patient file and searched for Millicent’s. 

“We took out quite a few teeth and it’s very possible that in a year or so, she might need another surgery,” Kylo explained. 

“Why not extract all the teeth right away that needed extracting?” Mr. Hux asked, leaning against the edge of the desk.

“Well you see,” Kylo showed one of the x-rays. “This is her lower left yaw. You can see her molars here and the jaw is pretty thin, thinner than a humans. Cat’s have different teeth since they are carnivores. They don’t chew much, therefore their jaws don’t need the kind of structural support of, let’s say a bunny.” 

“I understand. That’s why the teeth are so pointy?” Mr. Hux asked. 

“Yes. There’s not much need to grind the food to tiny bits, it’s either swallowed whole or has been ripped to small pieces before with the canine teeth,” Kylo explained. “If we had extracted all the teeth at once, we would’ve destabilized her lower jaw and risked it sustaining damage or even breaking in half during the process.”

“Breaking in half?”

“Any living creature is, when formed in the whomp, constructed from the back to the front. The line where the two halves meet runs right between the eyes over the face down the breast bone and over the linea alba across the abdomen. Right at the tip of the jaw-” Kylo tapped the point on his own face. “-the so called mandibular symphysis hold the two parts of the lower jaw together. Too much stress, especially with cats over twelve, thirteen years, it can break during extractions.” 

“And we wouldn’t want that, eh?” Mr. Hux leaned down to where Millicent pressed her furry face against the latticed door of her carrier. 

“Not really no. She’s not _ that _old, but it wasn’t worth the risk. My cousin, Dr. Skywalker junior, was very careful, but she said it would be best for Millicent to first get used to her current array of teeth before we extract more. She’s already lost twelve teeth, mostly molar, premolar and incivi. All four of her canine teeth have remained,” Kylo explained. 

“Twelve…” Mr. Hux muttered. “That’s a lot.” 

“Yeah, I know. But most of them were already damaged and probably hurting her.” 

“Do I have to feed her only soft food now or…” Mr. Hux trailed off, looking at Kylo a little worried. 

“It would be best to only feed her dry. She can swallow the smaller pieces a lot better and there’s less likely the chance of bits getting stuck on the sutures in her mouth. We’ve used absorbing sutures, meaning they’ll just fall out when the wound is fully healed,” Kylo explained. “I’d like to see her in a week to check up on her healing process and until then she should take antibiotics regularly and maybe if she needs it some painkillers.” 

“I’ve already made an appointment with Mitaka when I called earlier, so that’s sorted already. I guess, these are her meds?” Mr. Hux pointed at two small paper bags. 

“Yes, the painkiller is a liquid and you can either give it straight to her or via food. The antibiotics are tablets, but apparently they are meat flavoured. Haven’t tried them, but that’s what the box says,” Kylo chuckled. 

“Do you occasionally try meds?” Mr. Hux asked. 

“Well…” Kylo laughed. “Most of the time it’s not deliberate, but sometimes we get new medication that claims to be super inventive with an added flavour of some form. And then we try it. It’s not like we’d use it to treat ourselves, it’s more of an experimental thing.” 

Mr. Hux’ smile grew a little more and he chuckled softly while shaking his head. Kylo suddenly yawned, barely hiding it behind his hand. 

“I’m sorry, it’s late and I’m a little tired,” Kylo said, blushing as he pushed his hair out of his face. 

“I’m the one keeping you so long. It’s best if we both went home now,” Mr Hux replied with a nod. “Should I pay when I come back for the second appointment?” 

“That would be best. Mitaka has already closed the register for today and frankly I don’t know how the whole system works,” Kylo shrugged. “And even if I did, I’d mess it up somehow.” 

He winked at Mr. Hux and stood up, grabbing his bag. Mr. Hux’ cheeks turned a little pink, but Kylo convinced himself that it was merely a trick of the light. WIthout saying much further, Kylo and Mr. Hux made their way out of the surgery. 

“Get home safe!” Kylo called over to Mr. Hux.

“You too!” He waved back and smiled at Kylo.

Mr. Hux shut the door behind him and started up his sleek dark green jaguar. Kylo sighed and rubbed a hand over his face after the parking lot was empty save for his own car. 

“I’m fucked.” 

{{|}}

Armitage brushed his fingers over his shirt cuffs as he waited to be called into the examination room. Next to him, Milli sat in her carrier, purring and slowly blinking up at him. Nervously Armitage licked his lips and sighed. His whole body felt as if it was strung too tightly, his mind was frayed and his fingers clammy. 

And all that just because of that hot vet. 

It was really a little ridiculous Armitage had decided. He had met Dr. Organa thrice so far and in his mind couldn’t let go of the handsome vet. There were moments when his mind supplied him with explicit sexual fantasies, sometimes it was even completely unbidden. Armitage felt dirty for envisioning Dr. Organa in his mind, but his lonely heart and irrational brain couldn't help themselves. 

“Mr. Hux?” 

Jerking upright, Armitage noticed Dr. Organa standing in the doorway, smiling and looking just like Armitage had expected him to. He wore yet again a cat themed tunic and a pair of white pants. 

“Hello Dr. Organa!” Armitage said and stood up. 

“How’s my favourite patient?” Dr. Organa asked after Armitage placed the carrier on the table and opened the door.

“She’s being a diva just as always.” 

Millie strutted out of her carrier and looked up at Dr. Organa before mewling at him accusingly. 

“Hi there Miss Millicent,” Dr. Organa said. “How are you feeling?” 

While Dr. Organa spoke with Millie, Armitage watched the vet intently. He really was handsome, especially with the setting sun shining through the windows and illuminating his dark hair. 

“The stitches are looking well, there’s no swelling and no irritation to be seen,” Dr. Organa said and looked up at Armitage.

“She’s returned to her old self. After the surgery she was a little constipated and off in her behaviour, but that was gone after a day or two.” 

“Constipation is almost normal after surgeries,” Dr. Organa nodded. “I’m glad that she’s better, always happy to be of service. Especially when we can help someone this cute.” 

Armitage flushed, suddenly unsure if Dr. Organa spoke about Millie or him. Trying to gloss over the slightly awkward silence, he cleared his throat. Dr. Organa blushed when his own mind caught up with what he had said. 

“I wanted to thank you for staying longer last week,” Armitage said earnestly.

“It was really no big deal!”

“Still,” Armitage insisted. “For me it was a big deal. Millicent is the closest thing I have to a roommate and I really care about her. I’m glad that you took such great care of her.”

Dr. Organa beamed at Armitage and something in him fluttered weakly. Both of them petted Millicent at that point, their fingers brushing occasionally.

Before Armitage could embarrass himself by simply reaching across and kissing Dr. Organa, Millicent mewled and jumped off the table. She strutted around the room as if it belonged to her, tail high in the air. 

“Such a diva,” Dr. Organa chuckled and went to fetch Millicent. 

Armitage watched, mesmerized by how gentle Dr. Organa picked Millie up and carried her back to the table. After he had put the cat back into the carrier, Dr. Organa looked at Armitage expectantly. 

“We’re all set here. If you want to you come in again in a few weeks to have a look at the rest of Millicent’s teeth.” 

“I think she needs her vaccinations again in February, so you’ll be seeing me soon again anyway.”

“Well, we can have a look at her teeth when you bring her to get her shot. How does that sound?” Dr. Organa smiled at Armitage. 

“That sounds just fine,” Armitage said with a nod. “Thank you again.” 

“We only did our jobs,” Dr. Organa smiled and shook Armitage's hand. “See you soon!” 

{{|}}

“Kylo what kind of an idiot are you?” Rey stepped into the room. 

The door to Rey’s own examination room fell shut behind her. 

“I don’t know what you are referring to.” 

“Maybe the fact that you haven’t asked that ho ginger out that you’ve been all but drooling over the last time I saw you two together,” Rey arched her eyebrows. “And I’m not speaking about the damn cat.” 

“Jesus Rey, I can’t just ask any customer out!”

“It’s not like that stopped anyone ever,” Rey snorted. “Live a little, you haven’t been out in ages apart from boring used car sales.” 

“Those are swap meets and you are being a dickhead.” 

“Whatever.” 

Kylo sighed.

“You clearly like him and he clearly likes you back. Why don’t you go and have some fun, you are young.” 

“_ Young _.”

“Don’t you scoff at me!” Rey snapped. “You’re two years older than me and frankly you are behaving more like and old man than Luke.” 

“What-_ ever _.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. 

“You’re such a muppet sometimes.” 

{{|}}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Phasma… I wanna marry you… Or I want Rey to marry you idk at this point.  
I wanna thank faketextmessage.com for being there for me whenever i need to make some dump little chat conversation.  
Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudo and drop a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! Comments motivate writers!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Armitage and Kylo haven't forgotten the other one. Lucky Millicent's timing is perfect again: It's time for her yearly vaccination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you’d seen the last of me?  
There’s moar where last chapter came from. A lot more, especially some Phasma-time. Also awkward asking out time.

Armitage was minding his own business, lounging in the bathtub when his phone pinged and vibrated. With wide eyes wine glass in one hand, Armitage watched his phone fall into the foam almost in slow motion.

“Oh shit.” 

Spilling white wine into his bathwater, Armitage lunged across his large bathtub and reached for his phone. 

“Goddamnit what kind of idiot do I think I am?” Armitage muttered as he shook out his phone, spilling water and foam everywhere. “I’m damn lucky it’s fucking waterproof.” 

He set his wine glass down and pressed the home button, cradling his phone in both hands to keep it from slipping through his soapy fingers. Millicent’s furry face looked back at him and he let out a sigh. It was still working as he had expected, but he had never tried out the water-proof feature up until now.

Leaning back he read the notification. It was a reminder he had set almost a year ago and he smiled to himself as he read it. 

“Oh Millie,” he smiled. “Sometimes I love you timing!”

He slipped further into the water and unlocked his phone. Deep down he was aware that his excitement maybe a little bit too much. But he hadn’t met anyone in a long time that had interested him as much as Dr. Organa. And maybe his hyperfixation was a little over the top, but this time he really couldn’t help himself. 

Dr. Organa was magnetic and Armitage was hopelessly lost in his proximity. 

{{|}}

Kylo was bored out of his mind. A few appointments had cancelled today and all of the important paperwork had been taken care of already. Now all he was left to do for the next hour or so was twiddle his thumbs. 

It was so boring he even looked at his schedule for the rest of the week. Apart from a long surgery tomorrow the rest of the week proved to be as uneventful as today. Vaccinations left and right, a few specialist appointments for him and two more smaller surgeries. Then his eyes caught something. 

Friday afternoon, his last appointment before he was done for the day was one for _ Hux, Armitage _ with _ Millicent, Cat, 9 years _ . The note read _ yearly vaccination RCP _.

He smiled to himself and stretched his arms out. Seeing Mr. Hux as his last patient on Friday afternoon would be a great thing and he really was looking forward to that. 

“What are you looking so smug for?” Rey said, startling Kylo out of his thoughts. 

“Remember that hot redhead?” 

“How could I? You practically stumbled over yourself to wait up for him and then you failed to get his number. And then you failed to get his number again when he came for his check-up. After that you proceeded to get drunk on _ my _ couch and cry for hours until you passed out,” Rey replied flippantly.

“Why do you have to be so mean to me,” Kylo complained.

“I’m not mean, I simply hold up a mirror and you happen to dislike what you see,” Rey stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Fuck off,” Kylo flipped her off.

“Bitch, I work here and unlike you, I don’t fall for customers.” 

“Just you wait.” 

“Dickhead.” 

“Asshole.” 

Someone cleared their throat. 

“Hi dad,” Rey said and waved at Luke. 

“I hope the two of you don’t start a brawl in here,” Luke looked at his colleagues disapprovingly. 

“We would _ never _,” Kylo said. “That’s what the parking lot is for.” 

Rey smirked at him and Luke merely sighed. 

“Why I thought it would be good decision to open a surgery with the two of you is beyond me,” Luke shook his head. 

{{|}}

“Phasma?” 

“Yes,” she replied and picked up a shrimp with her chopsticks.

Armitage was momentarily distracted by the couple on the table next to them, who were having a loud discussion about something Armitage couldn’t really make out. Still the raised voices blocked out his thoughts and he felt a headache coming on. 

“I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon for Millie again.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to see that hot vet again,” Phasma’s perfectly plucked eyebrow arched above the upper rim of her glasses. 

When Armitage didn’t reply, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Picking up another shrimp she sighed. 

“Why are you so keen on that bloody man?” She asked before she parted her blood red lips to eat the shrimp. “He’s just another hyperfixation of yours.” 

“Phasma, please cease speaking when you’re eating, it’s gross.” 

“What’s gross is the fact that you always get super invested in a guy and then that whole thing turns out to be utter garbage, a waste of time and a huge disappointment. You spend all your energy on that dude and then in the end it was all for nothing,” Phasma said after she had swallowed. “And then we both end up in some dingy little burger joint while you’re stuffing your face with greasy bullshit and I have to listen to you whine.” 

“That was one time.” 

“It was still pretty memorable.”

Armitage scoffed. 

“Puh-lease. Like I am going to repeat that,” he said, disdain in his voice. “I know how pathetic that was, but unlike you I am not going to guard my heart in a cage of ice. It’s utterly ridiculous to do that.” 

“Hux. I am trying okay? I am trying to fucking protect your from your own dump self. There’s nothing I’d rather want than for your to find your one true love, but frankly, I’d be more cautious.” 

“Phas.” 

“Seriously Armitage, I’m just trying to keep your from hurting yourself.” 

“What if it works out this time?”

“Then you can set me up on a date.” 

Armitage smirked. 

“We have a deal.” 

{{|}}

Armitage can’t help but frown at the scene in front of him. Something inside of himself tells him it’s utterly ridiculous to be jealous of a cat, and yet here he stands consumed by it. 

Because the moment Millicent had been let out of her carrier, she had jumped up on Dr. Organa’s massive shoulders. Shoulders that Armitage himself wouldn’t mind leaning against. Shoulders that led to assuming that Dr. Organa’s back might be equally muscled and impressive. 

“Aren’t you a cutie?” Dr. Organa cooed as he prepared the vaccination shot for Millicent. 

That was another thing that made Armitage insanely jealous. Dr. Organa flirted with his cat. Completely unapologetically and obviously. Not that Armitage expected Dr. Organa to flirt with him, but it was unfair that Millie got what he so desperately wanted. 

Dr. Organa’s undivided attention. And his flirtations.

“Does she leave the flat?” Dr. Organa suddenly turned to Armitage. 

“No she’s a strict inside-only cat. I’m scared someone might steal her away.” 

“Understandable,” Dr. Organa smiled and reached up to scratch underneath Millie’s chin. “She’s so adorable.” 

“She’s got a chip though. You know, just in case,” Armitage said. 

“Frankly, I wished more people would be so sensible,” Dr. Organa stepped back to the table. “There’s so many people calling in to clinics and shelters because their indoor-only cat escaped and usually they are not chipped or even tattooed.” 

“I couldn’t imagine Millie running away. She’s just too damn lazy for that.” 

Dr. Organa chuckled and Millicent jumped off his shoulders. She mewled loudly and snuggled up to Armitage. 

“Don’t try to make things up to me right now, you cheated on me,” Armitage scolded his cat. 

“Please, don’t be so mean to her,” Dr. Organa said slowly and petted Millicent. “I seduced her.” 

For a moment, Armitage held Dr. Organa’s gaze and felt his heart speed up. With heated cheeks, he smiled softly and tilted his chin up a little. 

“Dr. Organa,” Mitaka popped his head into the room. 

Armitage cursed in his mind when Dr. Organa instantly turned around to speak to the vet tech. Just then they had had a moment and for that one moment, Armitage had been sure that Dr. Organa might -with a little bit of luck- be interested in him. Now the uncertainty returned again and he felt dread pool low in his stomach. 

“Sorry about that,” Dr. Organa said softly. “I won’t be here next week because I am preparing for something and now Mitaka is worried that I’ll forget to call everyone back who requested to speak with me.” 

“Understandable,” Armitage replied, a little tight lipped. “I would be surprised if Mitaka were any different.” 

“Yes, Mitaka is a real asset. We’re all happy to have him here,” Dr. Organa nodded. 

A beat of silence and Armitage watched as Millicent got her shot without even batting an eyelash. He shook his head and chuckled. 

“I’m still amazed at how chill she is,” he said and looked at Dr. Organa. 

“Isn’t that good?” Dr. Organa stepped away from the table and threw away the syringe and needle. “I much rather have a relaxed patient than a stressed or even feral one. It’s much easier, less time consuming and the customers are more likely to return to the surgery.” 

“Yes, it’s still very unusual for me. And I ask myself why she is so changed.” 

“It can have multiple reasons. We have started to use feliway spray in the cat-only rooms to calm them down or at least rid the rooms of the usual surgical smells,” Dr. Organa explained. “And it has a lot to do with one’s attitude. Cats read body language just like dogs. I have learned through my apprenticeship and my studies in uni that I am very good with cats. So it was only natural that I specialised myself on them.” 

“Something I am very happy about.” 

“Glad to hear that,” Dr. Organa blushed a little. 

Armitage sat the cat carrier in front of Millicent and she reluctanly strutted back inside, not after rubbing herself against Dr. Organa’s tunic. 

“I hope your time off is relaxing,” Armitage said and smiled at Dr. Organa. 

“Relaxing isn’t the word I’d use.” 

“How so?” 

“I have a car show soon that I need to get ready for. My dad’s old Thunderbird has been kicking my ass, let me tell you,” Dr. Organa rolled his eyes. “I’ve finally seen sense and two friends will come over to help me with it next week to get it ready and running.” 

“Oh,” Armitage laughed. “I didn’t take you for a car guy.” 

“I’m not really. But I love my dad and he is so proud of the Thunderbird. One day he’s outside my house on my birthday and holds out the keys to his baby. And you can’t say no to such a gift,” Dr. Organa chuckled. “It was a shitty, run down gift, but something close to my dad’s heart nonetheless.” 

“So it’s more of a legacy thing.” 

“Sort of. I grew up in the backseat of that thing and that’s pretty much how it remained. The leather was ripped and the whole interior was shot to bits. My uncle and Rey helped me with restoring the whole thing bit by bit as far as we could,” Dr. Organa shrugged. “My dad‘s employee will come over and help as well as a buddy who does the wiring. They’ll help me with the last few things.” 

“Sounds very exciting,” Armitage said. “Will you be going alone?”

Dr. Organa suddenly became very quiet and very still. He blinked at Armitage. 

“I… I wanted to ask someone but I wasn’t sure whether they would like to come with me.” 

“Why don’t you ask.” 

Armitage's heart sped up, beating so fast it felt as if a bird was trapped behind his ribs. 

“Would you… Would you like to come with me? I promise the car is worth it.” 

“I’d love to,” Armitage blushed. “And trust me, I am not coming along just because of the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious: I hc Armitage to occasionally disassociate and space out. Since I do that a lot of time and have issues focussing on conversations happening like RIGHT in front of me and with me.  
AND of course: It wouldn’t be one of my fics without a fancy car and/or bike. I hope this won’t become boring for you guys *shrugs*  
Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudo and drop a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! Comments motivate writers!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, lots of kisses!!  
I’m super excited to present you with the last chapter of them all. Enter Jessika Pava, my fave forgotten side character of all times. She’s great (she’s me minus the Ford) and she loves Kylo like a brother.  
Thank you all for getting this far, I hope you’ve enjoyed yourselves and that I haven’t let you down so far!

Armitage nervously fiddled with his phone. Phasma was ten minutes overdue and she was never late. Thanks to his meticulous time management, Armitage had originally planned for Phasma to arrive exactly two hours before Kylo would pick him up at his place. Now that time frame was shrinking and he still hadn't even figured out the base of his outfit. He was about five milliseconds away from compusting.

Then the doorbell rang and he stopped pacing through the kitchen.

He hurried to the door and let Phamsa in. When she excited the elevator, Armitage clung to the frame of his door. She took one good look at him and rolled her eyes.

“Bitch what the hell?” She asked and pushed Armitage into his flat.

Armitage didn’t reply. Only clung to her.

“Sweetheart, you could wear your father’s old suit and he’d ravish you. And if he doesn’t it’s his loss. Seriously, calm down baby,” Phasma sighed and put her arms around his shoulders.

“I don’t want to mess this up. I’ve got so much hanging from this date.” 

“So you are serious about this dude.” 

“Absolutely. Not only because he is very handsome and incredibly competent, but also because I really like him. And I haven’t liked anyone like that for a long time,” Armitage took a shaky breath, inhaling Phasma’s perfume deeply.

“I know baby. I’m still not over what happened and so are you. Darling I will definitely try my very fucking best to make you look drop dead gorgeous, okay?” 

“That’s what I was hoping for.” 

“Good, then let’s get started!” 

Armitage followed her into the bedroom and he heard her sigh. 

“Hux are you going to an evening gala or a car show?” She picked up a shirt. “This is a little too fancy for this event.” 

“I don’t know, I panicked.” 

“And you went with something you knew,” Phasma nodded slowly and sighed again. “Darling, why don’t you have a seat and I have a look around in your wardrobe okay?” 

“You know everything I own. It’s not like I would cheat on you.” 

Phasma laughed and picked up the clothes Armitage had laid out to put them back where they belonged. 

“Sometimes you ask others to fit you with something, you do cheat on me.” 

“Only when it’s something trivial or if you are on holiday!” Armitage defended himself while he sat down on his bed. 

“Yes yes,” Phasma muttered. 

For a bit, the only sound in the room were the clinking of hangers against each other and occasionally Phasma’s soft humming. Armitage leaned back against the cushions and closed his eyes. He really needed to calm down a little. After all it was just a date. 

Just a date with one of the most interesting people he had met in a long time. And he really didn’t want to screw up with Kylo. 

“Don’t fall asleep my love,” Phasma said softly. “I found something for you.” 

{{|}}

Rey rolled her eyes while she sorted through Kylo’s wardrobe. 

“Is there…” She emerged from the closet and stared at her cousin. “...anything in there that’s not fucking black and ripped? Or washed out?” 

“You forgot the stuff from uni that doesn’t fit anymore!” Kylo replied from the bathroom. “Seriously Rey, I don’t know what to wear!” 

“Where are your Levi’s?” Rey snapped. “You can wear them with anything. Especially the black ones!” 

“I don’t know,” Kylo stepped into his bedroom. “I just moved in here and I haven’t really had the time to unpack all that shit.” 

He made a vague gesture towards the pile of boxes in the corner and turned around. Rey grabbed an object from the floor and threw it after him. 

“Motherfucker!” She yelled. “First you call me while I’m trying to get off, then you fuck around with your wardrobe so hard that not even Marie Kondo could help you and now you tell me that in four weeks you haven’t had time to fucking unpack?” 

“Jesus Rey,” Kylo looked at her. “You found my Levi’s!” 

Blinking away her anger, Rey inhaled deeply and looked at the bundle in Kylo’s hand. The very same bundle she had thrown at Kylo just moments ago. 

“What can I say, I am a genius!”

She huffed and sat down on Kylo’s rumbled bed. 

“What have you been doing in the past few weeks anyway if you haven’t unpacked yet?” 

“Poe and I were super busy with the Millenium Falcon,” Kylo replied and pulled the jeans on. 

“Sure they fit you?” Rey asked as she watched him wriggle into the black denim.

“They will relax a little. Also they do wonders for my ass,” Kylo said with a cheeky wink and turned to show of his backside.

“I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but you are right,” she nodded. “If you weren’t my cousin and if I didn’t knew you that well I’d set you up with my friends.” 

“Forget it. If today goes well, I won’t be needing that. Hopefully ever!” Kylo laughed. 

“What kind of shirt do you want?” Rey looked around the room, clothes thrown everywhere. 

“Uuuhm, whatever’s clean?” 

Rey laughed. 

“You sound like Leia when you laugh,” Kylo said and sighed. “Jesus I gotta call her soon.”

“Oh, you haven’t called mummy?” Rey teased Kylo while he searched around the room to find a clean shirt. 

“Shut up!” Kylo threw a balled up pair of socks at her. 

“There’s a grey shirt hanging from the door of the closet. Should be clean,” Rey said and closed her eyes. 

“Awesome!” Kylo hurried over to where the fabric hung limply over the opened closet door. “Won’t you be sad that you now have to stop ogling my chest?” 

“Why don’t you ogle my chest? I can almost lift more than you bitch!” Rey snapped and glared at her cousin. 

“But unlike you, I get compliments!” 

“And then they see your face and run away screaming!” 

“Mean,” Kylo said and stuck his tongue out at her. 

She flipped him off.

{{|}}

Armitage picked at the hem of his henley and sighed. There was something casual about his clothes, but that wasn’t something bad. He knew what Kylo wore in his free time and he was sure even his tweed jacket would be overdressed next to Kylo. 

“Jesus, you look good. Who dressed you?” Phasma teased him when he left the bathroom.

“Oh shut up,” Armitage rolled his eyes.

“Your nerves settled?” Phasma asked softly.

“A little, yes. Thank you for your help.” 

“You know I’d do anything for you,” Phasma said with a smile. “Except maybe sleep with a man, but hey, that’s your job.” 

They laughed and Armitage pulled Phasma closer.

“I love you.” 

“Oh, I love you too,” Phasma replied and kissed his forehead. “You’re going to rock this date and you will charm his pants off, literally!” 

“Sex on the first date?” 

“Oh come on, we’re no longer living in the Dark Age!” She scoffed and let go.

The doorbell rang and Armitage's eyes grew large.

“Oh god,” he said and slowly walked to the intercom. 

Pressing the button he glanced over to Phasma, who nodded encouragingly and held up both thumbs. 

“Armitage.” 

“_ Hi Armitage! It’s Kylo. _”

“I’ll let you in. Third floor.” 

Armitage pressed the buzzer and opened the door. 

“I can’t wait to see him…” Phasma muttered. “If he’s scared of me, he’s no use.” 

“Yes yes.” 

Kylo stepped out the elevator, looking around nervously before he spotted Armitage. 

“Hi,” he walked over and smiled. “You ready?” 

“More or less,” Armitage replied. “Phasma wants to meet and or scare you.” 

“Phasma?” Kylo looked at Armitage confused. 

“Colleague, best friend, drink companion and sometimes my personal tailor,” Armitage said and stepped aside to let Kylo into the flat.

“Hi there,” Phasma said and stretched out her hand. 

“Hi…” Kylo shook Phasma’s hand. “Do I know you from somewhere?” 

“I don’t know…” Phasma shrugged and let go of Kylo’s hand. 

“Could it be that we both go to the same fitness centre?” 

“Yes…” Phasma nodded. “You always come in with a brown-haired lady and sometimes you bring two other dudes right?” 

“My cousin Rey and our friends Poe and Finn,” Kylo explained. “That’s awesome, we could go together sometime!” 

“Sure, why not.” 

While Kylo and Phasma exchanged numbers, Armitage watched a little nervously. Usually Phasma was slow to accept Armitage's love interests. She was a very protective person when it came to her friends. Armitage wasn’t sure how to interpret what was happening. 

“Great, I’ll text you the next time I go, alright?” Phasma said and tucked her phone away. “And now I think we all gotta get going.” 

“Yes,” Armitage grabbed his keys and smiled at Kylo nervously. 

Both shared a look for a few seconds, not noticing Phasma’s eyeroll and her muttered comment. 

{{|}}

The loud rumbling of the engine was a nice background noise as they pulled out of the parking spot and into traffic. Kylo’s slightly sweaty hands gripped the steering wheel and racked his brain for what to say to Armitage and how to strike up a conversation. 

“Your dad gave you this car didn’t he?” 

“Yeah, he had it from some friend or another. No idea how he got it. Even back in the day these cars were super expensive and sought after. Especially this model.” 

“It’s visually stunning this car,” Armitage hand brushed over the center console. 

“It is. But it took my friends and me some effort to get it this far. My dad, despite being a mechanic never really fixed it properly. It’s like law. A mechanics car is the most run down thing in the entire shop,” Kylo chuckled. 

He glanced over to Armitage who admired the detailed interior of the car. Something in his chest burned and hurt, but in a very good way. It was exciting to have someone in the car who admired it just the same as Kylo did. 

“I adore all this attention to detail. How much effort you poured into every single screw and every single dial,” Armitage fingers brushed over the door handle and he smiled. 

“It was my way of honouring my parents legacy and my parents love of cars,” Kylo replied and turned on the blinker. 

“But I wonder, how did you decide to become a vet? I mean with your stature and your parents business it’s surprising that you haven’t chosen a path like your father.” 

“Well…” Kylo shrugged. “I love my parents, don’t get me wrong. But my relationship with them is kind of complicated. I ended up spending a lot of time with my uncle and his adopted daughter Rey. He was a vet and I really looked up to him. One thing came to another and I decided I wanted to be like Luke. Hence my choice to become a vet.” 

“I’m sorry to hear about your relationship with your parents…” Armitage said. “And I’m sorry I brought it up.” 

“Ah, don’t worry. I love my parents, they are amazing, but they are very complicated and can be incredibly difficult to deal with. Shit I inherited from them,” Kylo laughed.

“But I’m happy you chose to become a vet. Or else we wouldn’t have met each other,” Armitage smiled at Kylo. 

Kylo felt himself blush and averted his eyes, feeling self conscious. Armitage reached over and put one hand on Kylo’s on the gear lever. 

A jolt went through Kylo from his hand radiating up into his body. He licked his lips nervously and peeked over to Armitage who smiled softly at him. Kylo smiled back, blushing even further.

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Armitage said and turned rosy himself. 

“Same goes for you,” Kylo replied and chuckled. “We’re both bad at this eh?” 

“Oh yes… Haven’t been on a date in ages,” Armitage confessed. “Or at least not with someone I was genuinely interested in.” 

Kylo shakily inhaled and took Armitage's hand properly, placing it under his on the gear lever. He felt Armitage shift in his seat when he laced their fingers together. 

With a rapidly beating heart Kylo tried to concentrate back on the road. 

{{|}}

Armitage really hoped that his hand wasn’t too sweaty underneath Kylo’s. He tried not to be too excited about touching Kylo. It was trivial he told himself, completely normal for people who were dating. He firmly assured himself that he was not suffering from touch deprivation. 

It wasn’t really working. 

The car smelled of oil and leather and a little bit of petrol. But most importantly it smelled of Kylo’s aftershave. Armitage felt like a teenager again sitting in his first boyfriends car. He always had a love for cars, but Kylo’s shiny and immaculate black T-Bird was something out of this world. 

He shifted in his seat. The crunch of the new flaming red leather was satisfying in Armitage ears. They drove by a bunch of signs advertising the car show and the amount of classic cars on the road skyrocketed. Armitage took a deep breath and looked over to Kylo. 

The excited expression on Kylo’s face nearly undid him.

He had thought Kylo to be a grim fellow, but had been so utterly wrong in his assumption. Kylo had proven him wrong at every turn and shown him just how deceiving first impressions cold be. 

“This is it,” Kylo whispered and turned onto a small dirt road.

They drove through a tall iron gate and had to stop. A guy in a hi-vis jacket strolled up to them and leaned towards the window. Kylo rolled it down and took his hand off Armitage's. 

The cool air on the back of his hand was an odd feeling and Armitage found himself missing the warmth of Kylo. 

“Morning,” the hi-vis man said. “Name?” 

“Organa, Kylo Ben.”

“Alright, you get number 68. Please follow the signs, each car has a particular parking spot. Have a nice day!”

“Thank you!” Kylo took the small package and handed it to Armitage. “Could you hold this?” 

“Yeah,” Armitage replied while Kylo set off again.

“I’m so excited,” Kylo said and grinned like a kid. 

“Me too,” Armitage replied and blushed. “What’s in that box?” 

“It’s a sticker of the even, a sticker with the car’s number and some brochures I think. That’s like the usual at least. Sometimes you get a giftcard or a coupon,” Kylo shrugged. 

“Well that’s really cool,” Armitage muttered as Kylo concentrated on finding their parking spot. 

There were lots of people milling about, already even though the event would officially start in two hours. Armitage watched a young lady in a tweed jacket lean against a Ford Escort Mexico while she casually chatted with two other ladies dressed just as smart as her. Then he spotted their parking spot.

“There!” Armitage pointed. “Next to the Ford Mexico!” 

Kylo stopped and looked over to where Armitage was pointing. 

“Awesome, thanks,” Kylo replied and put the car in reverse.

And like in any good romance movie, he put his hand on the back of the flaming red passenger seat and reversed a few feet until he could savely park the long car next to the Ford Mexico. 

“This is it!” Kylo looked at Armitage and winked. “Thanks to my awesome passenger I didn’t have to search the entire field like last time.” 

“I try my best,” Armitage blushed and smiled. 

Kylo’s hand still rested on the back of Armitage's seat and for a moment the two of them simply gazed at each other until someone knocked on Kylo’s window. Kylo turned, his hand brushing over Armitage's shoulder to look who it was. 

“Jessika!” He yelled and climbed out of the car.

Armitage licked his lips, feeling kind of left out when the two seemingly old friends chatted animatedly about their cars. He opened his own door, careful not to hit the Escort on the other side of the T-Bird. 

“Jessika, this is my date, Armitage Hux,” Kylo introduced him. “Please only call him Armitage though. This is Jessika Pava, one of my petrol crazy friends. We haven’t seen each other in ages!” 

“Hi,” Jessika grinned and reached for Armitage's hand to shake it. “Nice to meet you.” 

She was a stocky woman with dark brown hair and a strong grip. 

“Same,” Armitage smiled at her. 

“The T-Bird looks really nice,” Jessika mused. “Just the right car to pick up somebody.” 

She winked at Kylo and motioned at Armitage. Kylo rolled his eyes and opened the trunk. 

“You have a red velvet interior in your trunk?” Jessika yelled. 

“Sure why not. I thought I’m already going over the top so why the fuck not?” Kylo took out his leather jacket and slung it over his shoulders. 

He looked really good like that. Almost like an old fashioned greaser and maybe that was the spirit he tried to chanel. Reaching into the trunk, Jessika openly gaped at the details Kylo had added to his car. 

“You absolute madman,” she quietly whispered. 

“I take that as a compliment,” Kylo chuckled. “I wonder what you did to your Mexico.” 

“Not much since the last time we saw each other. It works and you know…” 

“Never change a running system,” Kylo laughed and nodded. “Sure. With the odyssee you underwent the last time you interfered with your car, I get it.” 

“Don’t remind me,” Jessika sighed and shut the trunk. “How about we go and have a look at the cars before the public is allowed inside?” 

“Sure,” Kylo looked at Armitage. 

“I don’t see why not,” Armitage replied with a smile. 

“Well then, let’s hurry. I heard there’s some gems here,” Kylo grinned and took Armitage's hand.

{{|}}

It was sweet to watch Kylo and Jessika simultaneously loose their mind over some rare and pretty cars. The enthusiasm Kylo showed when he explained certain cars to Armitage was riveting and Armitage couldn’t help feel giddy as well. 

While they strolled over the field surrounding an old estate, Kylo and Jessika met a few of their buddies and whenever the conversation started up, Armitage felt a little left out. 

He didn’t know any of these people, didn’t know Jessika and barely knew Kylo. It felt weird being among these petrol heads and have no one to really talk to. But whenever he drifted away from the bulk of people next to him to look at some car, without a fail Kylo would appear by his side, sometimes to tell him some trivia about the car or just admire it’s beauty in silence with him.

“Sorry if you feel left out. I don’t want to make you feel like that,” Kylo said at some point when both of them stood beside a Jaguar Mark X.

“It’s not your fault,” Armitage looked at him and shrugged. 

“But I invited you as my date to come along. I should entertain you,” Kylo inisted. 

Armitage blushed and averted his eyes. An arm landed on his shoulder and Kylo pulled him to his side. With a sigh, Armitage leaned against Kylo and put his head on Kylo’s shoulder. 

“You drive a new Jag, don’t you?” Kylo asked quietly.

“An XF, yes. Wouldn’t call it new as of it, but it’s still a real nice car,” Armitage replied. “I want to buy an E-Pace at some point.” 

“That’s such a sexy car,” Kylo chuckled. “Almost as sexy as you,” he whispered in Armitage's hair. 

Flushing red, Armitage hid his face in Kylo’s leather jacket. He peeked up at Kylo to catch a glimpse of Kylo’s smug expression at having affected Armitage so much. 

“Jesus you think your such a charmer.” 

“My charm worked on your cat and my charm worked on your best friend. I think it’s safe to assume my charm works on you too,” Kylo replied with wink. 

“You two are like greaser and nerd, the most unlikely, yet cliche couple!” Jessika burst in. 

Kylo scoffed and turned. 

“Excuse you Jessika, we were having a moment,” he rolled his eyes at her. 

“You were about to shag against that car, don’t fucking tell me any lies,” Jessika replied and strolled towards the food stall. “Come on, I’m hungry.” 

{{|}}

Kylo watched the afternoon sun glint off the shined chrome on every car and especially off Armitage's hair. It glowed like embers in the sunlight and now with the new light and Kylo’s extra pair of sunglasses he looked incredibly hot. 

“I’m gonna head off soon,” Jessika said. “Still got a bit of distance to cover today to get home.” 

“Do you wanna leave as well?” Kylo asked Armitage. “We still got a picnic to eat.” 

“Sure. Most of the cars are preparing to leave now the visitors are slowly leaving,” Armitage replied with a shrug. 

“I know just the spot!” Kylo smiled. 

“Use protection kids,” Jessika said and climbed into her car. “See you Kylo and hopefully you too Armitage!” 

She pulled out of her parking spot and slowly drove past Armitage and Kylo next to the T-Bird. Kylo flipped her off as she passed them and Armitage saw Jessika shaking her head. 

“I have condoms. No pressure though,” Kylo said and winked. 

“Jesus,” Armitage laughed and brushed his hair back. 

“Did I make it awkward? I made it awkward didn’t I?” Kylo was suddenly very nervous. 

“A little bit,” Armitage chuckled. “But I’m glad I’m not the only one who fuck up a perfectly alright date.” 

Armitage grabbed Kylo’s labels and pulled him close. 

“I don’t fucking mind okay?” He looked up at Kylo and grinned. “I just hope that this isn’t your go-to-strategy for with everyone of your dates.” 

“Only the really hot ones,” Kylo confessed and smirked. 

“Oh fuck off,” Armitage muttered and pulled Kylo closer. “If you weren’t such a charmer I… I don’t know what I’d do.” 

“I’d be able to suggest a few things,” Kylo said quietly and his eyes skipped down to Armitage's lips. 

Gently Kylo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Armitage's mouth. Arms wrapped around Armitage's waist and the kiss deepend a little. A car drove by, honking at the two kissing men. 

“Kylo stop eating that man’s face! It’s too handsome for that!” 

Flipping off the driver, Kylo pulled Armitage even closer, feeling the laughter bubbling in Armitage's throat against his lips. Then Armitage pulled back and laughed earnestly. 

“Jesus you smooth bastard.” 

“I take that compliment gladly.” 

{{|}}

The quick drive to the apple orchard, Kylo had a hard time focussing on driving with Armitage next to him. The kiss had been a promise almost and he was already hooked on Armitage's taste. 

“The orchard we’re going to was my grandmother’s,” Kylo said. “My grandfather gave it to her as a present.” 

“How romantic,” Armitage chuckled. 

“Anakin _ was _very romantic,” Kylo sighed. “Padmé loved him very much and he worshipped the ground she walked on.” 

“That sounds very sweet to be honest,” Armitage said softly and smiled. 

“He was the sweetest grandpa in the world. I’m still convinced that he would’ve destroyed the world to protect his family,” Kylo rubbed his thumb across the back of Armitage's hands. “He was also quite dramatic.” 

Armitage chuckled. Kylo glanced over to him and admired the glow of his hair in the golden sunlight. To Kylo it was the most beautiful of sights. 

“Focus on the road,” Armitage chided him softly. “I wouldn’t want you have an accident.” 

“It’s hard to keep my eyes off you,” Kylo confessed quietly and returned his eyes to the road. “You’re so handsome with the sun hitting your hair at that angle and with my sunglasses on your nose.”

“Jesus,” Armitage giggled and Kylo felt his fingers flex. “You can’t just _ say _ that.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because it makes me want to kiss you.” 

Kylo swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. The thought of Armitage kissing him while driving made his heart soar and burn. 

“Nothing’s stopping you from doing that,” Kylo said hoarsely, despite clearing his throat beforehand. 

“My concern for our safety is stopping me,” Armitage replied. “Can’t you wait until we reached the orchard to kiss me?” 

“Not really,” Kylo replied and pulled into a small dirt road where he stopped the car. 

When he turned to Armitage, he saw the soft smile on the other’s face and his heart fluttered as he leaned over the small gap between their seats. Armitage moved towards him and their lips met. 

“You’re a moron,” Armitage whispered and kissed him again. “I like that in a man.” 

Kylo laughed and kissed Armitage's cheek. 

“Thank you,” Kylo replied and sat back. “This here actually is the road to the orchard. Gonna be a bit rough, so do be careful not to be knocked about too much.” 

Armitage nodded and leaned back, gripping the sides of the seat when Kylo put the car back in drive and set off. Kylo winked at him and put the car into drive again. As he set off, he felt the wheels struggle with the loose dirt before gaining traction. 

The road was just as bad as the last time Kylo had been here, which had been late last year when Leia had insisted on checking up on the trees to make them winter ready. Rey had brought her then-girlfriend which had prompted Uncle Lando to poke fun at Kylo. 

“You still come to visit this place?” Hux asked when the ground leveled out a little and the sound of grass rubbing along the underside grew louder. 

“Yes. My grandma is way too old to look after this place so we kind of took over a few years ago. Mum loves this place it’s where she spent a lot of time with Luke when they were kids. My parents got married here and so were Luke and Bodhi,” Kylo smiled. “We won’t be selling this anytime soon.” 

“So it’s like a generational thing,” Armitage said. 

“Yes,” Kylo nodded. 

He slowly pulled to a halt next to a massive apple tree. The grass was kind of overgrown and messy, but that’s how Leia liked it. Kylo opened the door and climbed out. He reached into the backseat and took the backpack out. Standing next to the car, Kylo looked around to find a good spot where little grass was growing. 

“What about over there?” Armitage pointed towards a gap between two apple trees. 

“That’s perfect,” Kylo said with a broad smile. 

He took Armitage's hand and strolled over to the spot where he dropped the backpack onto the ground. While he set out the blanket and food stuffs, Armitage looked around, admiring the trees and the view. 

“This is such a beautiful place,” Armitage said in awe. “No wonder your mother and uncle got married here.” 

“Yes. It’s just amazing, some of these trees are about a hundred years old,” Kylo replied and took his leather jacket off. 

Kylo sat down and stretched out his legs, taking off his glasses as he did. Leaning back a little he watched Armitage as the other took off his glasses as well and sat down beside Kylo facing him. They gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Armitage whispered. “It’s absolutely lovely here and frankly, the best first date ever.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m happy you liked it, despite feeling out of place earlier.”

“That didn’t matter,” Armitage said and reached for Kylo. “You were there and took care of me when you noticed.” 

He averted his eyes and licked his lips. 

“You are really amazing you know,” Armitage whispered. 

“Same,” Kylo replied equally quiet. 

Armitage lifted his eyes and stared into Kylo’s face. He took a shaky breath and leaned in closer. 

“I really, really don’t want to go home today.” 

“Why?” Kylo asked hoarsely. 

“Because then this date will be over.” 

“But then we can go on other dates.” 

“Yeah,” Armitage laughed and kissed Kylo. “Yeah.” 

“And I can take you out to dinner and lunch and drive around in my fabulous car whenever I want and time permits it.” 

Armitage blushed and leaned his head on Kylo’s shoulder. 

“You’re going to blow my mind with dates aren’t you.” 

“If you haven’t noticed, the men in my family love extravagant gifts to the the people they love. And if that happens to be romantic love that’s all the better,” Kylo kissed Armitage's jawline. “I will woo the shit out of you.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Armitage chuckled and peeked up at Kylo. “Very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES the Mark X is from my Nanny AU (I just LOVE this car tbh I need one of them in my next life!). I might even write a little addition, but who the fuck am I kidding? I never write all the additions I promise to write… lol.  
Thanks again to Elviscl for their amazing art and to the entire team who made the Reverse Bang possible! I really want to participate next time, though I might opt for the mini next time who knows… Depends on my uni career tbh.  
Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudo and drop a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! Comments motivate writers!!  
Hey… you wanna read more strange AUs? *opens trenchcoat* I got something for you… Nanny AU? Biker AU? Mafia AU? Body Mod AU? I got them all.


End file.
